Playing Cupid
by YaoiRocks
Summary: It’s valentines day and Itachi decides to play Love Doctor…though only this one time. He has two patients. Deidara and Sasori…can the one-time Love Doctor work his magic? Yaoi, lemon, bondage, kinkyness, plotting Itachi and sappy-ness XD Valentines Stor


Happy Valentines Day peoples!!! X3 This is a little valentines fic I wrote…in two days…am proud of myself!

Hope you all fine love today XD

And also…today is the day I signed up last year…so not only is it Valentines Day, but my first year anniversary as it were on FF X3 wow…o.O

And on that note, I would just like to thank all of my readers for their support and for reading my fics even though am TERRIBLE at updating TT.TT Which am sorry for! But I can only write when am in the mood for it and for my current pairing obsession. But thank you for being patient with me! I loves you all! ;D –glomps and cuddles everyone-

Title: Playing Cupid

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, bondage, kinkyness, plotting Itachi and sappy-ness XD

Pairings: SasoDei main.

Summary: It's valentines day and Itachi decides to play Love Doctor…though only this one time. He has two patients. Deidara and Sasori…can the one-time Love Doctor work his magic[sasodei, lemon, bondage

Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he twirled a piece of wood in his nimble fingers. He stopped before lifting it up and staring at it with lazy maroon eyes. He gave a small sigh and placed it on the table in front of him before his eyes wondered towards his sleeping partner who lay not to far from him. He watched as the blonde shifted slightly in his sleep, curling into a tight ball, cuddling his pillow, nuzzling it as the blanket fell off his shoulder slightly to show that he wasn't wearing a top.

Sasori stared at his partner, his fingers idly drumming on the table quietly. After he had been staring for who knows long, he turned to face his table before something caught his eye which was hung on the wall near Deidara. He stood up and walked towards it, reaching his hand out to pick it up. He blinked. It was a calendar…and in one of the spaces it read "valentines day" In about 6 days time... He gave a soft snort as he put it back, going back to his desk.

Valentines Day…the day for love…He gave an almost forlorn sigh as he went back to watching Deidara sleep. That was all he wanted really…his partner. But due to his stubborn nature, the fact that he's not meant to have emotion and also that Deidara would most likely be freaked for life, Sasori had never said anything. He was mealy content to sit back and watch the blonde, though Deidara never noticed.

He picked up the piece of wood, playing with again, thinking about the time that he and Deidara had been partners. At first Deidara had annoyed the hell out of Sasori…always talking and going on about his _art_. That was not art…Art was eternal, meant to last forever and to be treasured throughout time. Deidara's art was just an excuse to blow things up. The only thing artistic about Deidara, in Sasori's mind, was himself…the blonde was the most beautiful person that Sasori had ever met.

Sasori did not know what he would do if Deidara were to die…it would be like part of himself would die with him. If he had a choice…he would want to die before the blonde so that he wouldn't have to live without him.

The puppet master gave a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. That sounded so…sappy for him. Fuck. He was supposed to be an emotionless puppet…and here he was thinking these things about Deidara. That blonde bombshell had certainly made a huge impact on his life.

He placed the piece of wood on the table again before standing up and picking his Akatsuki cloak off the chair and putting it on. He made his way to the door, pausing by Deidara's bed and looked down at him. Very gently, his hand reached out and stroke soft blonde hair lightly. A smile flicked across his lips as Deidara gave a soft sigh and seemed to lean into the touch. The red head pulled his hands away before walking out of the door. He had a mission to get over and done with.

--------------------xx--------------------

5 days later, the day before valentines, Deidara sat alone in the room playing with some clay. He gave a bored sigh before flicking the clay away from him. He was bored…and he missed Sasori. He pouted before grabbing the pillow and cuddling it close. Damn that puppet…damn that puppet for being an emotionless prick. He gave a small sigh, cuddling the pillow closer. Why did he have to fall the one that had absolutely no emotion? It just wasn't fair. Not at all. His blue eyes wondered to the calendar on the wall nearby him. It was Valentines Day tomorrow. Great…just another meaningless day. He sighed again, this time deeper and longer. There were sometimes where he hated himself. It wasn't like he could walk up to Sasori and say, "Danna I love you." Yeah…right…Sasori would just turn his back and walked off.

He jumped when there came the sound of knocking on the door to his room. He blinked and said,

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Itachi…who was smirking in a rather mysterious manner. What was he up to now? The Uchiha closed the door and walked over to Deidara, sitting next to him on the bed, blue eyes watching him the entire time. Itachi looked at Deidara before saying,

"I just came by to do something."

"What's that, un?" Okay…now Deidara was suspicious.

"Just something for a couple of friends…though you will find out soon."

Deidara's blue eyes narrowed,

"Tell me, un." Okay…seriously…Itachi was kinda freaking him out. He blinked when he saw spinning sharingan as he was about to hit Itachi for being such a secretive weasel. He stopped, hypnotised by the spinning tomoe. He felt his eyes grow heavy as sleep tugged on his mind. His raised hand almost flopped to his lap as he suddenly lurched slightly forward as sleep overcome him.

Itachi stared at the blonde he had just put to sleep before he grabbed Deidara's shoulder and made him lie on the bed. He then stood up and walked out of the door and picked up a small plastic bag that he had left outside. He then slipped back into the room and walked back to the sleeping blonde. He placed the bag beside him before he gave a small sigh.

Really Valentines Day should be banned in his opinion…to much…sappy-ness. He looked down at the blonde and scowled. Damn stubborn people…Deidara and Sasori were far too stubborn for their own good. And not to mention dense. Everyone but them had noticed what they were trying to hide…and failed. So…Itachi was going to be Love Doctor for the day. And it wasn't going to happen again either. And Sasori was going to be home tomorrow so it would be over quickly and Itachi could go back to his plotting.

He had a rather simple plan really…but it was bound to work…he hoped it would anyways. Otherwise he would literally torture them until they admitted it…yeah…Itachi was a real nice guy. The Uchiha opened the bag and looked about in it, digging through it, a light frown on his beautiful face as he picked out the objects that he needed.

--------------------xx--------------------

Deidara woke up with a groan. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't move…he was tied up...wait…what the fuck. Why was he tied up?? He tugged on whatever it was that bound his hands behind his back. They weren't rope nor handcuffs…they were to soft…and silky. He was lying on his side with his face buried in some blankets. He was obviously on a bed. He turned his head and looked down, his eyes widening, He was naked! He struggled to sit up and looked about, blinking. He was in his and Sasori's room…but instead of being on his own bed, he was on Sasori's. What was going on here? He looked at the clock beside him and scowled. It was morning, which means it was Valentines Day.

He then swore under his breath when he realised something. Sasori was coming back today!! Ahhh Fuck! He couldn't see him like this! Tied up and naked. He blushed at that thought. He looked down at himself, trying to find someway to escape. He then realised that it was ribbon he was tied with red ribbon. Was this a kind of joke? His blush then darkened when he saw a ribbon bow on his member. Okay…seriously…what was going on here? He was being pranked wasn't he? Fuck…this was not a nice prank. He was going to kill whoever did this. He then blinked. Wait…what was Itachi doing in his room anyway? If Itachi did this…Deidara was going to kill him…slowly may he add. That fucking Uchiha was going to pay. The blonde tried to move, but only succeeded on falling facedown on the bed, cursing into the covers. He tugged at the bonds again. Something told him that he wasn't going to get free any time soon. He grumbled to himself. If Sasori came in to find his partner naked and tied up with ribbon he was going to keel over from blushing too much. How embarrassing would it be for someone you like to walk in when you're vulnerable like this?

He tugged again at the bonds before wriggling. Okay…he needed to get free and soon.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasori gave a sigh as he climbed out of Hiruko, putting it away in its usual place for when he didn't need to do any repairs on it. He made his way to his rooms, idly taking note of how empty the base was. Hmm…maybe they were all out doing something…which means it was most likely that he was alone. He shrugged at that thought as he stepped up to his door and opened it up, blinking when he heard a loud curse from Deidara. He looked in and over at his bed, his eyes widening when he saw a furiously blushing Deidara tied with ribbon naked on his bed.

He stood there frozen for a good while, just staring at the blonde on his bed. He swore that if he had blood it was most likely that he would have to be rushed to casualty due to blood loss. Regaining his composure, he closed the door and walked up to Deidara, clearing his throat and asking in a slightly strained voice,

"Deidara…why are you on my bed…like that?"

The blonde glared up at him,

"I don't fucking know!! I woke up like this, un!"

The puppet tapped his chin in thought. What fucker did this? He sat down on the bed next to the blonde, who gave a sort of whimper,

"Danna can you untie me…please, un."

Sasori looked back down at the blonde, trying to prevent from pouncing him there and then. He gave a sigh before reaching out and gently taking hold of some of the ribbon that was on the blonde's neck before pausing. There was a note there. He picked it out, ignoring Deidara's hiss. He opened it out and read it to himself,

_Sasori,_

_Listen, we're all tired of yours and Deidara's stubbornness. Take this chance or just be a stubborn ass and let this opportunity slip, because I am not doing this again for you. Now screw Deidara senseless and be happy, okay?_

_You're sincerely,_

_The Love Doctor_

_P.S. Just so you know…this is a one time thing only…_

He smirked. That was Itachi's handwriting. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, turning back to the struggling Deidara, who glared back at him.

"What was that, un?"

"Nothing Deidara…"

Deidara pouted,

"Tell me, un."

"Maybe later…" The red head said before his hand undid the ribbon around the blonde's neck, taking note of the blush that spread across Deidara's cheeks and the slight shiver. His eyebrow rose at that before his lips curved in a smirk. Hmm…what could he do to the blonde while he was tied up? He stroked Deidara's neck, his smirk widening when the blondes blush darkened, his eyes looking up at Sasori.

"D-danna what are you doing, un?"

"Taking advantage of the situation…" Was all Sasori said as his fingers moved down and tweaked one of Deidara's nipples. The blonde gasped, giving a small moan. Deidara then squirmed slightly, trying to move away from Sasori. The red head's eyes narrowed slightly before he almost pounced on the blonde, straddling his slim hips, getting a rather cute squeak in return. Sasori lowered his face until it was mere millimetres from Deidara's, his weight supported by placing his hands either side of the other male's face. The blonde blushed, if possible, even more, trying to rear his head back to make some distance.

"Danna-"

Deidara's words were cut off when Sasori dipped his head, kissing him full on the lips, his tongue flickering into the blonde's open mouth. The red head explored the sweet cavern with his tongue, liking the small moans and whines from the male underneath him. He pulled away, one hand stroking Deidara's cheek as the blonde panted for breath, his cheeks flushed.

He dipped his head to nibble and lick at Deidara's neck, receiving small moans in return as the other male shivered at the sudden rush of pleasure. Sasori's hands wondered downwards, ghosting over the blonde's skin, exploring the beautiful body, making Deidara shiver more. Sasori's fingers paused at the hardening nubs, rubbing them with his thumb, causing Deidara to moan, throwing his head back slightly. The blonde then gasped in shock when sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck before the mouth sucked, drawing blood. Sasori hungrily drank at Deidara's blood, loving the sweet taste as well as the moans and gasped that slipped from rosy lips.

He pulled away, licking the blood off of his lips before his lips trailed downward, the tongue running over fair skin. The blonde moaned and arched into the touch, saying Sasori's name softly through his moans. Sasori's hands started to remove the ribbon that tied the blonde up, though did not untie his arms. He could do that later. When he reached the blonde's semi erect member, his eyebrow raised when he saw a bow ribbon in it. Interesting. He gently took it off, deliberately brushing his fingers across the blonde's cock. Deidara gasped, biting his lip. The red head smirked at this before he ran two fingers down the blonde's member, getting a moan in return as the blonde's fists clenched. Sasori then took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, watching Deidara's reaction. The blonde gave a soft scream, throwing his head back,

"D-danna!" He cried.

Sasori took more into his mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue, smirking when the blonde moaned uncontrollable, tossing his head from side to side. He deep throated Deidara, causing him to moan loudly, arching his back,

"Danna! S-stop fucking t-teasing me, un!"

The red head pulled away from the blonde's member before briefly sucking on his fingers on his left hand while his right unbuttoned and removed his Akatsuki cloak before undoing his trousers. He removed his fingers from his mouth before he ran it down the blonde's member, making him moan again, and trailing it down to his entrance. He pushed against the blonde's entrance lightly, giving a small chuckle when Deidara tried to push against him. He pushed one finger in, thrusting it in and out, watching as the blonde shuddered at the feeling.

He pushed another in, scissoring his fingers to stretch the entrance further. Deidara gave a low hiss at the slight pain. When Sasori pushed in a third finger, he gave a small yelp, biting his lower lip to prevent from making any other noises. Sasori stretched the entrance further as he pushed his fingers deeper into the tight heat, briefly brushing against the blonde's prostate. Deidara moaned loudly, aching his back and pushing against Sasori's fingers in an almost begging gesture, wanting more from his Danna. The red head smirked before pressing the spot again, watching Deidara as he moaned again, looking at Sasori with pleading lusty eyes,

"D-danna…p-please…" He whimpered.

The puppet master smirked before he removed his fingers, sliding up the blonde's body as he removed his trousers. He kissed the blonde passionately, cutting the bonds that held Deidara's hands as the sculptor kissed back just as passionately, their tongues battling against each other in an intricate dance of dominance.

He then lifted the blonde's legs so that his entrance was revealed as he pulled away from the kiss and nibbled on Deidara's neck, marking the soft skin with more red marks. Mouthed hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he pushed himself into the tight heat of the blonde, biting his lip to prevent from moaning at the feeling of being inside Deidara. The blonde clutched at Sasori's shoulders, nails digging into wood. Not that the puppet could feel it. When he had sheathed himself in the blonde, he paused before pulling out and thrusting back in quickly, causing Deidara to hiss slightly, yet give a soft moan at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sasori set up a rhythm of thrusting into the tight heat of his lover, biting into Deidara's shoulder, drawing blood as the sounds of the blonde's moans sounded in his ears. After a few more hard thrusts, the male underneath him gave a particular loud moan, arching his back and tightening his hold onto the red head. At this, Sasori smirked before aiming his thrusts so that he hit the blonde's prostate with each stroke.

He reached in between them and took hold of Deidara's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, sending the blonde moaning and almost screaming his name, begging him to go faster and deeper. Which he gladly did, enjoying the sounds that Deidara made as his sweet spot was hit mercilessly.

All of a sudden, Deidara gave a loud moan, arching his back, coming hard into Sasori's hand, throwing back his head as he screamed Sasori's name. The red head's eyes widened, giving a moan when the blonde tightened around him, making him unbearably tight. He gave one more thrust before coming inside the blonde, moaning Deidara's name softly in his ear before collapsing on top of the blonde, panting just as hard as Deidara.

After a while, once they had come off their high, he pulled out and lay beside his lover, pulling him into his arms as he nuzzled into soft blonde locks. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Deidara said in a quiet voice,

"Danna…"

Sasori leaned on one shoulder, looking down at the blonde as his other hand came up to stroke the sculptor's cheek,

"Yes Dei-chan?"

The blonde blushed and lowered his eyes before saying in a quiet, almost scared sounding voice,

"I-I love you Danna, un."

Sasori blinked before smiling gently. He made Deidara look up at him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips and pulling away again to look into beautiful confused blue eyes.

"I love you to Deidara."

Those blue eyes widened a fraction before they softened and Deidara buried his face in Sasori's chest. The puppet wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him close, enjoying the comforting contact. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He opened them again when he heard Deidara's even breathing, showing that he had fallen asleep. He smiled again. He was content to lie here with Deidara in his arms, and to watch as the blonde beauty slept. _His_ blonde.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, a loud explosion was heard throughout the whole base. Sasori sat straight up in his chair, looking wildly about the room. What the fuck? Oh…wait…oh yeah…that was Deidara getting revenge on Itachi for tying him up with ribbon and leaving him on Sasori's bed naked.

Though…Sasori wasn't complaining. He smirked. And he had that ribbon in his draw for future use, not that Deidara knew about that. He chuckled as another explosion sounded. He then sat back in his chair. He couldn't be bothered to get Itachi out of this one…his fault anyway.

--------------------xx--------------------

Anyways…thanks for reading X3 I would appreciate it if you would kindly drop me a review.

And thanks again people X3

-Peace out and Yaoi for all-

Keep reading and writing people!!!


End file.
